


Bubble Buddies

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Mermaids, Not Beta Read, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Connie goes to Beach City with her dad she expects another boring trip. But instead she finds a mystery. There's something strange in the ocean and she's determined to be the one to find out what.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 38
Kudos: 99
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter One: Welcome to Beach City!

Connie sat in the back of her father’s car, hands folded over the book in her lap. She attempted to read during the drive but she quickly became carsick. Now her dad was trying to talk to her. 

“I think you’re gonna like Beach City, I’ve been there a couple times. Nice people, beautiful beaches. You might even make a friend.” 

“Maybe..” Connie responded absently, she doubted it, Connie wasn’t good with people, she was ‘too shy’ as her parents told her. No one had enough patience to deal with her shyness long enough to be friends. 

The rest of the drive Connie’s dad made bad puns about the ocean in an attempt to get her to laugh.When they finally reached the beach, Connie hopped out of the car and surveyed the beach for a nice place to read. 

“Alright you wait here ok? I’ll call you when I’m done. You got your phone?” Her dad asked. 

“Yep.” Connie pulled her phone out of pocket and began walking down the shore. 

“Be safe!” Her dad yelled as they parted ways. 

“I will!” 

As Connie walked down the shore she noticed something about the ocean.

Her dad was right, the beach was beautiful, a clean shoreline that stretched for miles and crystal clear water that allowed you to see the fish below. But that wasn’t what Connie was focused on, no Connie was curious about the strange structure she could see in the water. 

It may have been her eyes fooling her, but Connie saw what looked to a huge statue resting deeper underwater. Close to the statue, the rocks that jutted up from the sand looked suspiciously like hands. The statue was shaped like a figure with long curly hair and multiple arms. Connie was not a great swimmer and she didn’t bring a change of clothes either. There was no way for her to investigate without eventually getting in huge trouble with her parents.

She sat down with her back against the stone cliffside. She tried focusing on her book but she couldn’t read a single page, her focus drifting back to the statue in the ocean every few words. 

She groaned and slammed her book shut. She needed to learn something about that statue. 

Knowing she couldn’t swim there herself Connie decided to ask Beach City’s residents about the statue.  
Connie first tried the doughnut shop. The shop was called ‘The Big Doughnut”, Connie heard the sound of a bell chiming as she entered the shop. At the counter there were two people working. Well actually more like one, one of the employees was looking at his phone with his feet resting on the counter. 

The other employee, a short, blonde haired woman smiled at her, with the patented ‘customer service smile’. 

“Welcome to the Big Doughnut, I’m Sadie. How can I help you?” Sadie said professionally 

“Uh hi Sadie, I’m Connie and I’m not really from here..”Stupid! Why would Sadie want to know her name? Just ask the question and stop being so weird. Connie mentally berated herself. 

“I wanted to ask about the beach?” Connie asked awkwardly as she approached the counter. 

“Sure what do you want to know?”

“Um So I was walking and thought I saw a statue or something, I wanted to know more about that..” 

“A statue.. Oh! I know what you’re talking about.That statue’s been here even before the town. A lot of people think it was built on land and then sea level rose and it went under water.”

The boy sitting next to Sadie looked up from his phone, “You wanna know something? All the ships that sail over that statue disappear, I’d stay away from it if I were you.”

“Is that true?” Connie asked, her eyes wide with interest. Was it like the bermuda triangle or maybe-

“Lars!” Sadie exclaimed, punching the boy on the arm as he laughed.

Oh.

“He was just messing with you Connie. There haven't been any accidents regarding that statue for years.” 

“There were accidents before?” Connie wondered aloud.

“Yeah, I was a kid when it all happened. But people who went to that part of the beach late at night would say that they saw and heard things. Going to the beach after sundown was kinda banned after what happened to Greg Universe. Some people still try it though..” She explained

“What happened to him?” Connie pushed.  
“Well.. I don’t think it’s my place to say..”

“He went crazy!” Lars exclaimed, laughing. 

“Lars!” Sadie scolded him again. 

“He’s not crazy. He’s actually very nice. He just believed that he saw and heard those things just like everyone else.He just was really set on it being real.” 

“Thanks for your help.” Connie said before leaving the shop. 

That was, kind of useful. Connie decided.It definitely shed some light. She would have to get to the beach before the sun set so no one would stop her. And hope that her dad’s job would run just a little late to give her some time to investigate. 

She sat on the beach, the same place as before. Instead of taking out her book and reading to pass the time, Connie took out her notebook instead. It was supposed to be for school but she could rip out the page later. 

Connie wrote down everything she knew about the statue on the paper, which while it wasn’t much it was good to have all her notes in the same place. 

The sun was setting, she got no call from her dad yet. Which meant that her dad would be running late. Everything was working perfectly, this was the start of her magical destiny! She thought childishly. 

Things were not so perfect for long, soon after the sun had completely set, the wind began picking up speed. And Connie could hear a soft humming from under the water. 

The humming became louder and louder. Eventually something began rising from the water. It looked like an eel but it rose to towering height. It had dark gleaming skin and beady yellow eyes. 

Before it could spot her, Connie quickly hid behind a nearby boulder. She covered her mouth with her hands terrified that it would hear her breathing. 

From where she was she couldn’t hear or see what the eel was doing. Did it know she was there? Was it going to attack? 

Connie didn’t have time to process these thoughts because her phone screen lit up and began playing her ringtone on full volume. She fumbled but quickly declined her dad’s call. 

But it was too late, the eel let out an ear-splitting shriek. With a loud slam the boulders around her were shattered into pieces. 

The eel striked towards her, its huge mouth open wide. Connie darted away. But she quickly realised there was nowhere to go except for the ocean where she would definitely die. 

She couldn’t do anything else, she ran away from the eel and into the ocean. Closing her eyes as the eel raced towards her underwater. She suddenly realised that she would die without making a single friend. 

She braced for it, but the strike never came. Instead she heard a loud ‘thump’. 

Connie opened her eyes and saw pink.


	2. Chapter Two: Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie makes a friend.

When Connie ran into the ocean she thought that was the end, but somehow she was safely encased in, something? 

A bubble, Connie was trapped in a pink bubble. 

The eel slammed against the bubble repeatedly. Connie shook, hopefully whatever this was it would be able resist the monster’s strength. 

The eel shrieked and hit the bubble with its tail, the bubble went flying with her trapped inside. 

Connie’s vision lurched as the bubble flew through air. Her glasses fell off her face when the bubble landed deeper in the ocean and slammed against a boulder.Shortly after landing she scrambled to find her glasses, putting them back on she realized that they were cracked. 

Connie ran her finger against the surface of the bubble, unlike her glasses the bubble was virtually undamaged. 

The eel’s glowing yellow eyes appeared suddenly in the dark waters, it’s jaw open wide and shrieking even louder than before. 

Connie screamed and leaned against the back of the bubble in an attempt to push the bubble away from the eel’s gaping maw. But her efforts were in vain as she barely moved in an inch. 

A few feet away from her, the eel suddenly stopped. It looked to the left, like there was something there?

She saw three large figures? No not figures,fish, Connie could clearly see the silhouettes had long tails and fins. But she had never seen fish so large before. 

The fish(?) quickly swam into the distance and the eel chased after them. They swam away into the inky depths, and Connie was alone. 

Alone, trapped in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean. All alone. 

Connie heard a slam on the back on the bubble she turned around to see two hands pressed against the bubble’s surface. Two _webbed_ hands.

For what felt the millionth time that day, Connie screamed. 

  
  


_What was happening?_ She wanted to have a magical adventure, but not like this! 

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, the bubble would probably be strong enough to keep protecting her until this creature gave up. 

Wait what if she couldn’t get out? 

Don’t think about that right now!

She opened her eyes to see that the hands were no longer pressed against the bubble. Instead she could make a figure close to the bubble. 

The top half was shaped like a human, with curly hair and fins sticking out the side of their head. The rest of their body was a long fish tail, with thin fins coming off the side and end of the tail. 

A mermaid! 

The mer tilted its head like to the side like it was asking a question, Connie didn’t move, all she could do was stare. 

The mer slowly moved towards the bubble and Connie could fully see its features. Dark curly hair framed the mer’s face, it had translucent fins coming out of the side of its head like ears, constantly twitching. It’s oblong almost snake-like pupils were focused on her intently. It appeared to be a boy or at least her age.

The mer’s scaly, webbed hands began to move. Wait, was that sign language? 

Connie only knew how to fingerspell, if this was even ASL at all. 

It was worth a shot. 

Connie held up her hands in clear view of the mer and tried to introduce herself.

She pointed to herself and slowly spelled out: 

‘C-O-N-N-I-E’ ,

and then pointed to herself again, hoping the mer would understand. 

The mer’s eyes widened and it did a small spin in the water. A small smile appeared on its face as it began to spell:

‘S-T-E-V-E-N’ 

And then, copying her, the mer pointed to ~~itself~~ himself”

His signing was a lot more practiced and precise than her own Connie noticed. Before she could respond Steven began to spell out something else:

‘H-E-L-P Y-O-U ‘

He signed, once again pointing to himself before signing again: 

‘P-U-S-H’ 

He spelled out, and then pushed the bubble, moving it a few feet towards the shore. Much more progress than what Connie would ever be able to achieve. 

She spelled out ‘O-K’ and gave him a hesitant thumbs up.

Steven smiled and returned the gesture. And then he began to push. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie opened one of her eyes at the feeling of a bump. She saw that bubble was being pushed onto the sand. 

The rolling suddenly came to stop and the bubble disappeared with a loud *pop!*and Connie was sitting in the sand, still very close to the ocean. 

Now out of the bubble she could Steven’s actual colors. Like the bubble, his fins and scales were all varying shades of pink. His fins were all a light almost clear pink, the scales on his tail all had differing shades which created a stunning pattern. He had patches of scales on other parts of his body like his hands, arms and chest, seemingly randomly spread out.

“Thank you.” Connie smiled at him, adjusting her now broken glasses and brushed her fingers through her sandy hair. 

Steven gave her a sharp toothed smile before descending back into the ocean. 

“No! Don’t go! I have so many quest-” She sighed, knowing it was already too late, he was already long gone. 

Looking to the beach Connie was relieved to see her stuff right where she dropped it. 

Picking up her phone, they screen flashed to life to show-

Crap! 

(Dad: 4 missed calls) 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What happened? Covered in sand! Didn’t answer your phone! Your glasses are broken Connie!” Her mother paced back and forth frantically. 

“Mom let me-” 

“No! I thought you were more responsible than this Connie.”

“Dear, maybe we should hear what she has to say.”Connie’s dad placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

Her mother took a deep breath “Fine. But this better be good Connie.” She spoke cooly, a direct contrast to the searing anger she showed moments before. 

“Well I, I wanted to sit closer to the ocean and I uh I didn’t want to get my stuff wet so I left there and that’s why I didn’t answer dad’s calls.” She lied through her teeth

“Ok, and the sand? Your glasses?”

“The tide got really high really fast and I got knocked over by a wave.” 

“Ok. Just. Just be more prepared next time Connie.”

“I will.” And she meant it, she will be prepared, just not for what her mother expects her to be. 

She will be more prepared next time, she promised herself as she pulled the sign language book off of the library shelf.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie wants to see Steven again but she needs a plan first

The days passed and Connie knew she couldn’t investigate directly too soon. Her parents were still upset about what happened last time and wouldn’t let her be alone on the beach right after that. 

In the meantime Connie decided to plan and research which admittedly was pretty boring. 

Learning more sign language was one of her first steps, she didn’t know if Steven could actually speak out loud or even understand anything other than ASL and if that was the case, Connie didn’t want to have to painstakingly spell out each word or make him have to do that either. So sign language, with library books and videos she found online Connie was able to learn more signs, she wasn’t  _ good _ but she could actually hold a conversation, which she considered an achievement. 

Connie then looked into the history of Beach City, more specifically the ‘accidents’ on the beach that Sadie mentioned.

All of the articles were decades old, the most recent was about thirteen years ago it was about Greg Universe. 

Most of the articles were about him, he was a musician fourteen years ago and not knowing about the ‘accidents’ he tried to put on a concert at the beach. Apparently he saw what everyone else saw, which according to her limited resources Connie determined that the people encountered monsters similar to the eel that had chased her. Like her, Greg said he was rescued. But that’s where it got confusing. 

In his interviews he didn’t describe the same boy that Connie had met, he actually didn’t even mention a mer. He described a woman who came out of the ocean, a woman that no one in the town had ever seen. 

Another mer? Maybe they could shapeshift into humans? Or maybe the woman knew the mers. Anything was possible at this point. 

Greg Universe had tried to convince people that what he saw was real for months, but then he suddenly stopped. In the last interview he only said how he would no longer be talking about it but refused to explain why. 

Greg Universe was probably the only over person who knew anything about the mers, he was a huge lead but how would she convince him to tell her anything? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie’s dad worked at beach city twice a week now. The first week after the ‘accident’ Connie didn’t join, she knew how suspicious it would be. But a week after that her parents hesitantly allowed her to go back to the beach. This time Connie had a plan. 

She brought a change of clothes and an empty notebook to write down her discoveries. She needed to find Greg Universe, hopefully he’d tell her something after she explained.

Finding him wasn’t that difficult, it was a small town after all. He worked at a car wash, he was leaning against a van with the words ‘Mr Universe’ painted on the side. 

“Excuse me.” Connie said, drawing his attention. 

“Good morning! You look a little young to have a car” The man laughed “Do your parents need their car washed?”

“Sorry not right now..I’m Connie and I went to the beach last week at night and I-”

“You shouldn’t have done that, it’s really dangerous.”He interrupted 

“I know but I saw someone there and I heard that you did too and I just, I wanted to ask you about it.” 

He sighed, “I know what you're talking about, just don’t go after sundown again, you might not always get saved. And please don’t try to prove to anyone else that what you saw was real. Even if you get proof.”

“If I go during the day, will I still find something?” She asked

“You said you already saw someone right?” He asked and she nodded. “Then I doubt he’ll hide from you now. Just be careful out there.” 

“I will. Thank you.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie returned to the same doughnut shop as last time to use their restroom. She needed to change into the clothes she brought. She brought athletic clothes to change into, it wouldn’t be a big deal if those got wet. Her parents didn’t know she planned to go back to the beach so she had to wear her normal dress and then change. 

She made her way to the beach and she knew she had to swim.

Putting her belongings on the sand, Connie took off her shoes but kept her glasses, she would need to be able to see what Steven was signing if she met him again. 

She swam towards the statue, she noticed that there were no monsters like the eel she had encountered before. She kept her eyes on the statue, that was her goal.

She didn’t make it very far though. She saw a pink blur under the water and Steven popped up. He was tense, he took her hand and began to pull her to shore. 

She quickly pulled away and signed to him.

‘What are you-’ 

He looked at her, surprised. 

‘It’s not safe. I’m taking you back.’ He signed

“No I came to see you!” She said aloud

He tilted his head to the side and signed ‘Why?’ 

“I wanted to know more and..” She trailed off, she did want to learn more but there was also something else. 

“I want to be your friend.” She said softly and looked down. Why did she say that? Why would a magical creature like him want to be her friend? 

Steven paused ‘We can be friends.’ 

“Really?”

He nodded ‘I want to be your friend too but we should go closer to shore to talk’ 

“Okay, but don’t leave. I’ll just keep coming back.” 

‘I won’t’ He signed quickly ‘It’s safer close to shore.’ 

They swam to shallower waters. Steven faced her signed:

‘When I left last time, you had questions for me?’ 

Connie grabbed her notebook, “Yeah. I have a few.”


	4. Chapter Four: Friends and Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie asks Steven some questions.

Connie sat crossed legged on the sand, Steven rested his arms and head on the shore, his tail remaining in the ocean, fins sticking up out of the shallow water.

Tapping her pencil against her notebook Connie asked “Don’t your gills need to be underwater, so you don’t suffocate?”

Steven shook his head, ‘I can breathe air, my T-A-I-L and F-I-N-S need to be in the water so I don’t dry out though.’ He signed spelling out the two words that he knew Connie wouldn’t know.

Writing that down Connie asked “Just one question before I ask anymore, uh sorry if this is rude but can you talk? Or do you need to sign?” She asked and immediately regretted it,”Sorry! That’s really rude, you don’t have to answer that!” 

Steven looked down, ‘It’s okay, I can, I’m just not very good. I don’t do it a lot’ 

“I could help you.. If you want” Connie offered. 

He looked up at her ‘That would be great’ he smiled ‘but you still have a lot questions for me’ 

She nodded “Yes I wanted to ask, Can mers shapeshift or at least turn into humans?”

He shrugged ‘Most can, I can’t since I’m only half.. But others can’t too. Or maybe don’t want to, she says she can.’ He sighed slowly.

That was a lot of information.Mers could shapeshift, there were more of them? Steve was ‘only half’ what does that mean? Who was ‘she’? She had so many more questions and-And Steven was right there, waiting for more questions. 

“Wait so half? What do you mean by that?” 

‘My dad was human, my mom was a M-E-R’ 

“No offence but you don’t look like you’re half human.” 

‘It’s fine, and you’re only saying that because you haven’t seen any others yet. They’re a little different than me.’ He signed 

“How so?”

‘They’re just better than me. I’m not good at a lot stuff that's easy for them.’ He frowned 

“You saved my life.” Connie reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, I think that’s pretty impressive.”

He smiled ‘Thank you’ 

“Your dad is a human?” She asked and he nodded. “Is your dad Mr. Universe?” 

His eyes widened, ‘How did you know that?’ 

“I just guessed! I read some stuff about him and thought it would make sense.” She explained and Steven relaxed.

“I think that’s all my questions for right now.” She tapped her pencil against the page. 

‘Do you want to see the temple?’ Steven asked suddenly 

“Temple? Oh the statue! Didn’t you say it was dangerous?” 

Steven looked back towards it. 

‘It isn’t right now.’ He looked back to her, ‘It’ll be fine if we’re quick.’ 

“Why is it safe now? But not before?”

‘Other mers don’t like humans, they were at the temple before in the morning but they always leave a couple hours later.’ 

“Wait, other mers?” 

He nodded ‘They don’t like humans but they’re not there now. So it’s fine.’ 

“Ok! I’d love to see it, but I need to leave before nighttime.” Connie placed her things on the sand and got into the water.

‘Of course, do you want me to hold those for you?’ he asked and pointed to her glasses. 

She handed them to him,“Yeah thanks!” 

Steven swam ahead, Connie followed closely behind him. He was swimming much slower for her. She tried to take in the underwater scenery but it was all blurry. She knew if she kept her glasses they would probably get even more broken.  
  


She followed Steven until they came across a gray figure which of course was the temple. They swam through an entrance and emerged in a room. 

They were in a pool in the center of the room, the walls hand stone flooring that was a couple inches above the water, so you could walk along the water-ways. Connie stepped up onto the floor and noticed that Steven was holding out his hand. Oh! Her glasses, she took them from his hand. Muttering a quick ‘thanks’ she wiped them off and put them back on her face. 

The central pool split-off into multiple different directions all off them having an accompanying walk-way. The walls were engraved with symbols that Connie couldn’t recognize along with engravings of what appeared to be both mers and humans. 

Connie heard a splash to her side and looked to Steven. 

He swam towards the left tunnel and looked back at her. 

‘Come on I’ll show you around.’ 

She followed him on the walk-way, the walk-way became stairs going down as she walked. She was no longer on a low platform next to the water instead the walk-way was deeper underwater the only thing stopping it from flooding was the glass separating it from the ocean. 

Steven swam up to the glass next to her and waved. She giggled and waved back. He swam ahead and she sped up to keep up. 

She exited the tunnel and she and Steven had entered a huge room. Like the first room most of the floor was instead a deep pool. The walk-way had four paths splitting off from it leading to a center platform. 

Connie looked to the platform, Steven swam towards it and motioned her to follow. She realized the platform was slightly submerged, the water coming up slightly below her knees. In the center of the platform, there was a low podium. Connie looked to Steven who nodded and gave her thumbs up. 

She approached it and on top of the podium were several things. She saw things like old jewelry, broken tools and dishes, and worn books. Other things were completely unrecognizable, they appeared to just be trash. 

“What is this stuff?” 

Steven swam up behind the podium pointing to the items on it he signed: ‘It’s things that people drop in the ocean.’ He explained, ‘I keep it so if I see them again I might be able to give it back

“That’s really nice. But I don’t think anyone would want most of this stuff back.” She lifted up a book which looked like it went through a shredder. 

‘Why not?’ He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

Connie coughed “Um Well because.. It was lost for so long. They might have got a new one..” She tried. 

“So! Why are you showing me this stuff?” She asked, hoping to change the conversation. 

Steven grabbed something off the table and showed it to her, a glow bracelet. Wait, she lost this last time!

‘It fell out of your bag last time you were here,’ He put it in her hand. ‘You didn’t get a new one right?’ 

“No, I didn’t, thank you.” She smiled and put it on her wrist. 

Steven smiled back. ’We should leave soon, it’s getting kinda late.’ She nodded and-

“STEVEN?” A loud shriek came from across the room. 

Entering the room were three other mers, and they looked angry. 


	5. Chapter Five: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie mets the other mers, she isn't impressed.

When Steven had told her he was half human, she couldn’t believe it at first. He looked like how mers would always look in fairy tales, maybe even a little more inhuman than that. But looking at the three mers in front of her now she knew what he meant when he said he was different. 

The three other mers’ patches of scales that lined their torso were not seemingly random like Steven's; they all had patches on their arms, shoulders, chests and faces. 

The one that had screamed when she had entered the room had unnaturally pale skin, her peach hair came to a point, her long blue tail had pink stripes and twitched nervously in the water.

The second mer was at the other one’s side, she did not have the same frantic expression instead her features were relaxed but her three eyes shone with a subtle fury, which was miles more frightening than anything Connie had ever encountered. Her dark hair was strange like the first’s, but hers formed a cube-like shape around her head. Her scales were the most interesting out of the three, dark blues, reds and purples created a complex pattern.

Another mer swam behind the others, she was relaxed but unlike the second mer this one didn’t seem very upset. All of her features were varying shades of purple. Most the purple shades that made up her appearance were mostly relatively light lavenders except her tair which darkened the water she swam through, the sides of her tail shone with sparkling amethyst accents.

The first mer swam forward frantically the other two followed closely behind. 

“Steven!” She put her hands on his shoulders and inspected him. Before looking at her. 

Connie flinched when the mer’s eyes landed on her. She stepped away from the podium and held her hands up, trying to show she meant no harm. 

Steven was signing too quickly for her to understand, the mer was ignoring him. 

“Get away from him, human.” The mer sneered through gritted teeth, signing quickly as she spoke.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”Connie started, taking a few steps backward.

“Pearl,” The three eyed mer stated firmly, putting her hand on the first mer’s, Pearl’s shoulder. 

“Garnet! He brought a human here, you know how unsafe that is-” Pearl began to rant,

“Pfft, yeah right. Does that look dangerous to you Pearl?” The purple mer laughed. 

“Amethyst’s right.This is a child, she’s not dangerous.” Garnet began, she turned to Steven. “But Steven, you shouldn’t have brought her here anyway.” She put her hand against Steven’s shoulder. 

“It’s not safe, for you or her. Do you understand?” She asked and Steven nodded slowly before turning to face Connie. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, Her eyes wided with shock, his voice was so quiet she thought for a moment she had imagained it. 

She could see it, how he needed to say _something_ before he never got the chance speak to her at all.

“Steven, take her back to shore.” Pearl commanded and Steven nodded and took Connie’s hand. 

She couldn't leave now, she couldn't lose her only friend. 

Connie pulled away, “No! You guys are being horrible right now, why can’t you see that?” She pointed to the three other mers. 

Pearl had the audacity to look offended, “You have no idea what you-” 

“Stop talking. He’s half human, you aren’t letting him be around humans.That’s a part of who he is! Why can’t you see how that’s wrong?” 

“I like this kid, she’s got guts.” Amethyst commented. 

Steven began to sign. ‘She’s my friend. I won’t talk to any other humans without asking.’ He paused and looked at them. 

‘Just let me have this, please.’ He signed desperately giving the mers the perfect definition of puppy-dog eyes.

The three mers looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversion. 

“Ok.” Garnet shrugged simply. 

“Garnet, what!” Pearl yelled.

“I can’t say no to that face.” She said bluntly and Pearl face-palmed. 

Amethyst laughed and cheered like she didn’t just insult Connie a few moments ago.

“Um Steven. Since Garnet allowed it I guess that you can be ‘friends’.”Pearl stated, 

Steven smiled brightly and pumped his fist into the air.

“But don’t talk to other humans before asking!” She reminded and Steven nodded quickly’

“And you!” She pointed to Connie. “Don’t tell anyone about us! You can be his friend but don’t tell any other humans, you’ll be putting him a lot of danger” 

“I won’t, I promise.”


	6. Chapter Six: 'Fun'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie just wanted to hang out on the shore with Steven. Amethyst has other plans.

Connie had been to the beach a few more times since she had met the three other mers. Connie didn’t get to see the other mers since then. According to Steven, Pearl was the only one who still dislikes her, he told her that Amethyst thought humans were ‘weird’ and ‘funny’ and Garnet remained a mystery. 

She had arrived at the beach as usual but Steven had not shown up yet. She sat down on the sand and waited.

Fortunately she didn’t have to wait too long before she heard the sound of splashing, she looked prepared to wave to Steven but she stopped when she noticed there were two mers instead of one.

“Heeeyyy!!!” Amethyst waved, laughing. Steven followed closely behind. 

“Umm, Hi Steven an-and Amethyst?” Connie stumbled. 

Steven swam up to shore and signed to her, ‘She just really wanted to come. Sorry I couldn’t warn you.’

“It’s okay! I just wasn’t expecting someone else today.” Connie responded, truthfully she had wanted to ask Steven some more questions about mers but she supposed she’d have to wait till the next time she’d see him for that.

“I’m great to hang out with.” Amethyst defended

“I never said that you-”

“So, what do ya nerds do all day anyway?” She interrupted, her tone changing from cold and defensive back to her usual relaxed one.

  
  


“We um talk, Steven teaches me some signs and mer stuff and I tell him about human things.”Connie explained, Steven nodding as she finished.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “Really? That’s it? Here, how about I show you two some real fun.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Amethyst led Steven and Connie past the a temple to an underwater tunnel, Connie had to come up for air before they could go through there, Amethyst popped up next to her,

“Come on! If you wanna get back to shore before night we have to go!” She crossed her arms.

“I need to breathe Amethyst.” 

“It’s not that long of a swim. LIsten, I won’t let you drown. I don’t want Steven to get all mad at me.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“What? It’s the truth, okay. Come on, let’s go.” 

Amethyst grabbed her arm and pulled her underwater, Steven swam up to Amethyst and signed something, Connie couldn’t tell what he was saying since she wasn’t wearing her glasses. Apparently it wasn’t that important because Amethyst shrugged and then swam through the tunnel. 

Steven offered her his hand, Connie took it and they followed Amethyst through the tunnel.  
  


Amethyst was right, the swim wasn’t very long at all. The tunnel led to wide open space, most of the room was underwater but luckily there was a small space where Connie could come up for air. When she did the two mers followed her.

Steven handed Connie her glasses. 

“Aren’t we about to go back underwater?” 

Steven nodded, ‘ Yes but Amethyst says she wants you to see this’

“Yeah, trust me it'll be super boring if you can’t see.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll just be careful with them.”

Amethyst smiled “Nice. Now can we gooo?” 

Immediately after her nod, Amethyst sped underwater, she and Steven rush had to to keep up with her. 

Amethyst led them deep under the water, at first it was dark but then the further they went Connie noticed the room began to glow in a soft purple light, when they reached the bottom Connie could see everything clearly.

Glowing purple crystals covered the walls and illuminated the room. The room itself didn’t have much ground space because it was covered in...

‘Trash?’Connie signed to Amethyst.

‘Yeah! Isn’t it cool?’ Amethyst smiled, ‘Steven this is great right?’ She nudged Steven with her elbow.

‘Yeah, but where’d you get all this stuff?’ 

‘Does it matter? Just, look around. Find something cool and I’ll let you keep it.’

Connie felt reluctant to put her hand in garbage but Steven looked excited? He was smiling and his tail was twitching with anticipation. It confused her for a moment but then she remembered Steven also collected trash that people had dropped or thrown into the ocean. She guessed mers were just weird.

After going up for air Connie went back into the water to see that Steven was already looking through one of the piles. He waved at her and pointed behind himself,

‘That pile looks like it has some cool stuff.If you want to look.’

‘Thanks’ She signed back and recluntacly swam over to the pile he mentioned. 

Taking a closer look she realized it _did_ have some interesting things. Sports equipment, weapons, and other various objects. All of them appeared broken though. 

Sifting through the objects Connie swore she saw something moving. She stopped and watched, nothing happened. It must have been her imagination. She continued searching and Amethyst swam to her side.

‘Having fun?’

She nodded, ‘Thanks for doing this. But are there fish in here? I think I saw something moving in the pile.’ 

‘There’s nothing here but us, see.’ Amethyst punched the pile sending some the junk flying through the water, Steven poked turned around to look at them. 

Amethyst smiled and stretched her arm out gesturing towards the destroyed pile 

‘See? Nothing. Don’t be so worried all the-’ 

Before Amethyst could finish, They all noticed a shadow forming above them. Rising from the destroyed pile, was a giant squid. It was a bright blue, with multiple eyes staring right at Amethyst. 

  
  


‘What the..’

  
  


They froze in shock, Amethyst’s scales began to glow. 

‘Don’t worry I’ll take care of this.’ and a purple whip appeared in her hand. 

The squid opened its beak, and then wrapped all of its tentacles around Amethyst, before any of them had time to react, it quickly dragged her into the depths. 

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven: The Search

Right after Amethyst was taken by the monstrous squid Steven sped after them, Connie had to swim as fast as she could to even keep him in her sight. He swam through the twisting tunnels, with each turn it felt like he swam even faster.

Then out of nowhere, he suddenly came to a stop, Connie pointed up and they both swam to the surface. 

It took a moment for her to catch her breath, Steven was growing the whole time, his fins twitched nervously and he kept looking back to the ocean below. 

‘I lost them.’ he signed ‘I saw them and I, I went after them but it was- it was too fast. I have- I don’t know where she is.’ His eyes were filling with tears as he shakily explained.

She put a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll find her, Amethyst’s really strong right?” And Steven nodded, “She’ll probably beat that thing up herself before we get a chance to save her.” Steven laughed wiping the tears from his face

‘Thank you, but you should go back’ and he pointed to the sky where the sun was beginning to set. ‘I not gonna point you into more danger,’ 

Connie shook her head, ‘You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily. Let’s go, we have to search all the tunnels and that’ll take a while.” 

Steven sighed and they both swam back underwater. 

Steven led her to where he had last saw Amethyst,

‘It probably took her there’Connie signed and pointed to the widest tunnel

Steven nodded ‘It can’t fit through the other ones’ 

They swam through the dark tunnel, there were many turns most of which led to a dead end, and others led to an opening that looked exactly like where they started. 

It had felt like they had been searching for hours but Connie realistically knew that wasn’t true since she only had to go up for air twice.

After more and more rooms and tunnels where they found nothing Connie noticed something out of the corner of her eye,

She tugged on Steven’s arm and pointed to the small tunnel in the side of the wall.

‘It’s too small, the squid wouldn’t fit through’ He signed

She shook her head, ‘Maybe that’s why we haven’t found anything? When we saw it at first was it possible that it was just extending to it’s full size? Many animals have ways to temporarily look bigger to intimidate..’ 

Steven thought for a moment, ‘It’s worth a try… I don’t think we’ll find anything unless we try something new.’ 

After coming up for air one more time, Connie joined Steven at the tunnel’s entrance.

They swam through the tight tunnel into a dark cave, she could barely see a few feet in front of her. She and Steven held hands to not get separated.

Connie felt something rub against her leg, at first she didn’t think anything of it, but then she remembered how that was how the squid surprised her the first time.

She stamped her foot down as hard as she could, she felt her foot crush the tentacle and then it reared back.

Several bright red eyes opened at once, she could see the squid’s full silhouette as well as the form of a struggling Amethyst out of the corner of her eye. 

Steven swam quickly to Connie’s side and the squid sent a tentacle at them, Steven’s tail glowed and a pink bubble formed around them. This prevented them from getting crushed but the bubble was sent flying through the water before slamming into the cavern wall.

The squid shut all of its eyes and sunk towards the back of the cavern but it wasn’t fooling anyone, Connie could still clearly tell where it was hiding. 

Steven dropped the bubble and before he could swim away to attack the squid Connie grabbed his arm, 

‘You distract I’ll get Amethyst and then we can beat it,’ She signed quickly

Steven looked hesitant for a moment but then his expression turned to a determined one.

Steven swam right for the squid, all of its eyes opened again when it realized it was being attacked. He swam around quickly and erratically dodging the squid’s attacks and then getting close again.

Connie swam around the perimeter of the cavern towards where the squid was holding Amethyst, away from the rest of its body. 

As she got closer Connie realized that Amethyst was tired, she was still struggling but Connie could see that she had multiple cuts and bruises and her movements were getting slower and slower. 

Connie swam up and tried to pry the tentacle to free Amethyst, but after multiple tries it was obvious she was getting nowhere. She looked over to Steven, the squid was getting closer to hitting him with each attempt. 

She turned her attention back to the task at hand and tried harder than she ever did before, nothing. She just wasn’t strong enough. 

But then she noticed something, Amethyst still had her whip in her hand, she was too entangled to actually use it but..

Connie tapped Amethyst’s arm and reached for the whip, after Amethyst gave it to her, Connie loosely wrapped the whip around the tentacle multiple times. She prepared to pull the whip and complete the plan,

‘Get ready.’ She signed to Amethyst

And then she pulled.

A lot of things happened at once, the whip ripped through the tentacle and Amethyst sped away from the squid and to her side. The squid let out a horrible schreach, muffled by the water. Amethyst took her whip and wrapped it around half of the tentacles, copying Connie’s move from before she tightened the whip and ripped all of them in half. 

The squid retaliated by sending all of its remaining tentacles right for them, Steven swam in front of them and his glowed twice as bright as before. Instead of a bubble and all of them getting thrown across the cavern. Steven had summoned a shield? 

She looked at Amethyst who looked just as surprised as she was. Steven threw the shield, it cut through the water. For a moment Connie thought he had missed, maybe he did and was just really lucky but the shield bounced off the wall and cut into the squid’s eyes. 

The squid let out another warbled cry it backed up until it slammed into the wall, several rocks falling and crushing it. 

They all swam to the surface, Amethyst cheering as she came up.

“That was amazing! Look at you guys, Saving my life!” She laughed

‘Are you okay?’ Steven signed

“Yeah, I’m fine. Some dumb squid can’t get rid of me!” She joked but Steven still looked nervous.

“But you two were so cool! And Steven! That shield! You haven’t done that it months!”She quickly changed the subject 

“I’m glad you’re okay Amethyst,” Connie added, 

“Gosh, you both are so sappy.” Amethyst ruffled Steven’s hair, “You’re hanging out with Pearl too much bud!” 

She sighed and wrapped and arm around both of them,

“But seriously thanks for saving me, especially you.” She nudged Connie’s arm, “You’re one of the nicest humans yet.” 

Connie knew how little the mer’s trusted humans, “Thanks Amethyst. For hanging out with us even if it went wrong at the end.”

“See? What’d I say? So sappy.” Amethyst laughed and nudged Steven, “You’re rubbing off on her.” 

Connie sighed, She looked to the sky and the thousands of beautiful stars. They were floating deep in the water, but Connie knew she was safe. She never thought she would get something like this, hugging two of her friends, feeling so relieved in that moment that nothing else mattered. Even the fact that she should’ve been home hours ago.


	8. Chapter Eight: Parents

Connie loved her parents, she really did. But sometimes she really wanted to punch them in the face. 

Her parents had grounded her for a month. A whole month! She couldn’t leave the house and she couldn’t use her phone. Her mother even said she could never go back to the beach unsupervised. And this time her father was on her mother’s side! He always would lessen the punishments any other time Connie would get into trouble. But this time her father argued for a  _ stricter _ punishment! 

She couldn’t stand it. She had made a friend. Two friends actually! And she refused to never see them again. 

Which was why she was currently climbing out of a window. 

Connie knew how stupid this was, how she’d probably get caught and end up in even more trouble than before. But Connie couldn’t just wait around and probably never see Steven or Amethyst again. 

Connie never had any friends before but she knew that disappearing without telling them anything would make her a pretty bad one.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

She sunk out during the night, when she knew her dad was off doing security work and her mom had to go back to the hospital. She climbed out of the window, knowing that it was possible her neighbors would see her walking out the front door and tell her parents. 

Luckily the walk to the bus stop and the ride to beach city wasn’t long. She needed to not get side-tracked this time, she’d tell Steven and maybe Amethyst if she was there, what was going on, say goodbye and get home hopefully without getting caught. 

She expected that she would have to swim to get Steven to see her and knew she was there, but to her surprise he was already waiting by the shore. Even more confusing, Steven looked surprised to see her too. 

  
  


He smiled and waved as she approached. She sat down across from him on the sand. 

‘Hi!’ He signed but he looked at her quizzically ‘What are you doing here?’ 

She sighed, “ I just needed to talk to talk to you about something.It’s not a big deal.”She explained. “But why are you out here if you didn’t expect me?” 

‘I’m waiting for my dad.’ he signed and Connie blinked in surprise 

“Oh. I didn’t know you saw him that often.” From the way he and the mers acted around her when they first met her, Connie had thought Steven had never met another human before. 

‘Sometimes,’ He signed not making eye contact, ‘I see him but it’s not that often.’ 

“Oh, I could go.. I don’t want to intrude.” Connie offered.

Steven shook his head, ‘It’s fine.He won’t be here for a little while. What’d you want to talk about.’

Connie sighed, “My parents are mad at me. I stayed out too late last time I was here, they won’t let me come back.”

Steven tilted his head, ‘How are you here right now?’

.“I uh I might’ve snuck out…” She laughed nervously. When Steven didn’t respond she continued “I just wanted to tell you and say goodbye.” 

Steven frowned, ‘You should tell them about me.’ 

“What?” 

‘Tell your parents. They don’t know why you keep staying out late. Maybe if you tell them, we’ll still be able to see each other.’

“No, no I can’t do that. I made a promise to keep you safe and not tell anyone.”

Steven sighed, ‘Will I ever see you again?’ 

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly “I’ll try to sneak out but I have no idea if I’ll get caught.”

Steven frowned but looked up suddenly, she turned her head to see what he was looking at and saw Greg Universe walking down the beach towards them. 

“Hey kiddo.” He greeted Steven and then looked at her, “You hanging out with your friend? I can go if that’s..” 

“No, I was just leaving.” 

Mr.Universe frowned looking at both of them. “Is something wrong?”

Connie explained how her parents would never let her come back to the beach alone after she stayed out too late and that she couldn’t tell them the truth.

“Well why don’t you tell them a part of the truth?” Mr Universe suggested 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, tell them you made a friend and you were late because you were hanging out with him” 

Steven nodded, ‘That’s a really good idea dad! Just leave out the mer part if that’s what you’re worried about.’ he added.

“I might try that… Yeah! That might work, but I don’t know..” She frowned, considering. 

“It’s worth a try I think.” Mr. Universe shrugged. “You said you’d never be allowed back anyway, well this is a chance to change that. And if it doesn’t work at least you tried to do something about it.” 

“I’ll go try it! If it goes well I’ll see you in a couple of days Steven.” She got up 

Steven waved as she ran off the beach and Mr. Universe exclaimed, “Wait, you’re doing it right now?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran off of the bus and back into her house, to her relief no one was home yet. She went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner, knowing that it would put her parents in a better mood for the conversation to come. She still needed to think of exactly what to say, they wouldn’t just believe anything.

She heard the door opening as she set the table. She took a deep breath and turned to the door with a nervous smile. 

“Hi guys..”She said as they entered “I made dinner” She stated awkwardly and gestured to the table 

“How wonderful!” her dad exclaimed and at the same time her mother frowned and added, “What do you want?” 

“I wanted to talk to you guys” she got straight to the point, “I stayed at the beach way too long last time and I wanted to tell you why that happened.” 

Her parents both sat down at the table, “Go ahead” He mother raised an eyebrow

“Um right! So I- I made a friend.” 

“A friend?” 

“Yes he lives near the beach and we were hanging out and I lost track of time, I’m sorry. I know I should've texted or something-” 

Her mother sighed loudly, “Connie. You should've just told us. Listen, yes you should've texted but you made a friend. And that’s really important for you. You have to tell us these things, I wouldn’t have banned you from the beach I’d known.” 

“I’m not banned from the beach anymore right?” 

“No, you need to see your friend” Her father smiled but then turned to her mother, “Right dear?” 

“Fine. You’re not banned any more.” Connie cheered, “But! You need to be home on time, you got it?” 

“Yes ma'am!” Connie said with a mock salute

Her father laughed as her mother rolled her eyes. Connie smiled, this had gone ten times better than she had ever hoped. 

She didn’t have to worry from getting suddenly banned from seeing Steven anymore ,well unless she pissed off Pearl. She’d have to work on that. 

  
  
  



End file.
